


just breathe

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Clothing Kink, Corsetry, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Logan is Short, Penis Size, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Logan liked a challenge, liked unwrapping her until she was bare and quivering with anticipation… finding Darcy waiting in bed like this was one helluva happy surprise, and one he wasn’t about to question.





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Kinktober, Day 6. Today's kinks are: Size Difference || Macropenis || Corset Kink

Logan’s fingers moved smoothly over the satin, playing with the laces as Darcy’s words washed over him.

“You want me to do what, Darlin’?”

“Tighten it a little bit…” she said, reaching out for the bedpost. She placed her hands on it and he shifted his weight, placing his leg between hers to crowd closer. 

“Hold on with your arms,” he whispered, gripping the laces and pulling them tight. He’d thought maybe, given the curve of her waist versus the curve of her hips, that his Darcy used a waist trainer. He never really asked, though. Considered it impolite.

But he might have let it slip that he admired the way a woman looked in shapewear. It was likely a leftover something or other from his past. Hell, he’d been hoping for pictures. He hadn’t expected  _ this _ .

He didn’t pull it anywhere near as tight as he could. He didn’t even cinch it as tightly as it could go. He didn’t want her passing out on him. Not when she was completely nude except for the corset, allowing it to push up her breasts and accentuate her already tiny waist. Not when he was  _ sure _ this was for sex.

She started to drop her arms when he’d finished, but he put them back. “Stay right there,” he growled, reaching down for the zip on his jeans.

He was straining in them already, feeling bound to bust out if he hadn’t eased up on the pressure.

When he pulled himself out of his jockeys, he ran his hand down her spine, over the laces. He admired the way her back curved, the way she just  _ went _ when he applied a little pressure between her shoulders, bending at the waist, her hands still gripping the bedpost.

He wasn’t a small guy, at least… not where it counted. He’d had women flat out tell him no before. So much he’d gotten used to hearing it, used to wrapping his hand around it and taking care of it himself.

But Darcy wasn’t one of those women.

Naw, if anything, she wanted it more. Quivered when he worked it in, came almost immediately when he fucked her. Asked him to fuck her more. 

Always more. She always wanted more.

Logan wanted to give it to her. Because as much as she demanded, she gave back.

And now this. This… gorgeous slip of a woman was wearing something that got his blood pumping like nothing else. Simple black satin and matching laces. Silver grommets that glittered even in the low light. Her pale skin contrasted with the fabric and while Logan liked a challenge, liked unwrapping her until she was bare and quivering with anticipation… finding her waiting in bed like this was one helluva happy surprise, and one he wasn’t about to question.

He had his hot, hard erection in hand, teasing her opening and feeling her slickness ooze over the tip.

“Ohhhhh,” Darcy moaned, her thighs shaking as she tried to push herself back against him.  “Yes… Fuck yes, Logan…”

Running his hands over the smallest part of her waist, Logan pulled her back towards him and watched his thick member disappear into her body.

He pulled back before he’d even put a third of it inside her, revelling in her groan when he started to press forward again. It took some work, getting her ready to take his cock, but it was fucking worth it to hear Darcy purr like a kitten and clench around him like she couldn’t get enough. Logan pulled out again, wrapping one arm around her waist, he scooped her up and lay her on the bed, coaxing her over on her back so he could tease those sweet little nipples of hers.

Her breasts were pushed up by the corset, her nipples pink and stiff in the cool air as he wrapped his lips around one straining bud. Grasping hands went to his hair as he teased and sucked, pulled and nibbled.

She spread her legs more and rutted against his belly, his cock twitching at the sounds she made as he leaned back, gripping the entire straining length and pressing the head against her clit.

He rolled around it, watching her body tremble as he made her feel good.

Her fingers came up to pinch at her nipples, her little pink tongue swiping around her lips as he started to press into her again.

A gush of slick eased his way, and he got to see her take his entire cock into her body.

She was shaking around him, right on the edge of something wonderful. Logan reached down and pressed his thumb over her clit, swirling it roughly and watching her come undone.

Her mouth opened in a silence at first, before she groaned out her pleasure into the room.

Logan canted his hips shallowly into her body, letting her take the lead and hook her legs around his back and coaxing him to fuck her harder. He did as she commanded, looking down to watch the thick length of him disappear into her body, only to come out, glistening with her pleasure.

As Darcy came down, she moaned his name, and he reached down to grasp her hip, fucking into her just a little bit harder. Now that the wheels were plenty greased from her cumming, it was easier to move and he got a few good thrusts in before the sight of her bouncing breasts and the corset around her waist made him jerk and moan, calling out her name as he emptied himself into her willing body.

“Fuck… Darce… fuck…” he whispered, dropping down and resting his head on her chest.

She stroked his hair as his body wrang more sensations from him.

“Wow,” she murmured, sounding in awe as she carded his hair.

He chuckled softly, letting the sound muffle against her breasts as he kissed her warm skin. “I like your duds, what can I say?”

“I know you do.  You said you did.  Just didn’t realize how  _ much _ .”

“Want me to loosen you?” he asked, pushing up to balance over her.

“That a thing for you too?” she asked, arching her eyebrow saucily.

He shrugged slightly, grinning down at her.  “Maybe.”

The heat in her return gaze was palpable, and there was only a few scant seconds of silence before she turned to one side. “Help me roll over.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxo!


End file.
